Lunar Manor
by Mahlyenki - Dyavol - Jay
Summary: The death of a young girl leads Horatio and his team to an old mansion inhabited by the spirit of Countess Erzabet Bathory. There are strict precautions that must be followed when visiting the mansion. To not follow them can often lead to death by the hands of the trapped spirits.
1. Lunar Manor

''Is this the place?''Horatio asked.

''I'm afraid it is,''Calleigh answered,staring up at the old mansion.

The only building in Miami that was five times the size of the police department was Lunar Manor. The outside of the victorian mansion had fallen into disrepair;the once white paint had peeled off long ago,and the constant years of rain had turned the exterior to a deep shade of gray. The mansion was surrounded by a ten foot steel fence that,despite the level of rust,refused to budge from the ground. The garden and grass were both long dead,almost looking as if they had been burned.

The mansion had once been made of stone,but over the years,the people that cared for it replaced the crumbling stones with wood and brick.

The windows were strangely without cracks and still made of the original glass. The stairs leading to the main entrance had not yet been overgrown by plants. But,the ground didn't look at all fertile enough to support life. The trees were dead and black. Yes,there was a fire at one point. But the mansion showed no signs of fire damage. Lining the stairs to the main entrance were eight knights carved out of stone;each shield had one of the eight phases of the moon.

''This is where the victim was located?''Eric asked uncomfortably.

''Not here;in the main hall...in the mansion,''Horatio answered.

''In there?!''the Cuban questioned panicking.

''Come on,''Horatio called.

Waiting for the team in front of the main doors was an old woman. She was wearing a black dress and purple shawl. She held a skeleton key in her hands for the lock.

''Martha,''Horatio greeted.

''I wondered when I'd be seein' you again,Horatio. I'm gonna warn ya...I haven't been in here in seventy years. But if I had to guess what killed that poor girl,I'd say it was Madame Báthory herself. This house was built for her and her family,after all.''

''This house can't possibly be that old,''Eric commented.

''Aye,but it is. It was built in 1590. I found the plans for it in the library. Now don't make too much noise while yer in there. You'll wake the spirits.''

Martha slipped the key into the rusted lock and opened the doors.

''And stay away from the third floor master bedroom and the basement. Those are favorite spots for her spirit,''she looked at Eric and pointed a bony finger at him,''You're faith is strong. But if you wake Madame Báthory,You'd better hope it's strong enough to protect your companions.''

Horatio nodded for his team to proceed into the great hall.

''You had better be extra careful yourself,Horatio. You have no faith,and as such,no protection. You are in the most danger.''

She placed the key in Horatio's hand and left.

''Is she serious? Was this place built for the Blood Countess?''Ryan squeaked.

Horatio nodded. ''I was in here once when I was a child. You best heed her warnings. Touch nothing but the victim.''

''H? You might want to see this,''Frank called. Horatio looked away from his team and towards Frank. The Texan was standing in front of a large wall.

''I didn't think the paint would last this long,''Horatio whispered.

''What?''

''Martha used to live here. While she lived here,she collected family trees. She would meet people on the street and become close friends with them. When they trusted her enough,they would share their family trees with her,and she would paint them on this wall.''

''Oh look. Here's yours,''Frank said,pointing to another tree.

''Yes. Martha felt it was her duty to warn as many children as she could about this place. A form of guardian,if you will. I spent a few years here myself after my parents' death. I loved to explore the various rooms and always managed to get lost.''

''That's just weird,''Eric added.

''What?''

''You? Getting lost? I didn't think it was possible!''Eric said chuckling.

Horatio rolled his eyes and scanned the wall as best as he could with the light provided by the open door.

''Can we close that door and turn on the lights?''Calleigh asked.

''No! Leave it open!''Horatio practically screamed at her when she went to close it.

''Jesus,H! What is your problem?!''Frank asked.

''That was the victim's mistake,Frank. You never close that door when you come to visit,''he motioned towards the body,''she closed it. As soon as you close that door,part of you becomes at one with this house and you can't leave unless you leave something of yourself here. She tried to leave without giving anything. You notice that none of her blood touches the carpet,and turning on the lights will wake whatever's trapped in here.''

''Well then what killed her? Because I can't find anything in these wounds,''Alexx called,''Can we take the body with us?''

Horatio bent down and took a knife from Alexx's kit. He cut a piece away from the bloody dress the girl was wearing and placed it in the center of the table near the door.

The team just stared.

''It's not the cloth,but the blood that counts. It stays here.''

''But Horatio,what if there's trace on that?''Ryan asked.

''Even Rick will back me up on this one. The cloth stays here. You won't find any trace on the body anyway. The wounds weren't caused by any form of weapon.''

''Well,then you get to help me examine it,''Alexx quipped.

''One question,H.'' Horatio turned to Frank.

''Why is this place called Lunar Manor?''

''Even I am not entirely sure,other than construction was completed on the night of a full moon.''

* * *

_**Please review! I'm hoping to post chapter 2 soon.**_


	2. Family Tree

Underlined words are a ghost talking.

* * *

''Oh boy! Someone who knows the precautions!''she giggled,looming over the team in the mansion.

''It almost looks like she was killed by an animal,''Alexx said with confusion.

''Well,considering what half of us deceased here are,it makes sense,''she giggled some more.

But this time,that curious spirit giggled loud enough to be heard,and Horatio looked around.

''I heard it,too,H,''Frank muttered when the redhead jumped.

''It almost sounded like...Violet.''

''Who's Violet?''Eric asked.

Now she wanted her presence known.

''That would be me!''she cheered.

Ryan jumped back with a scream at the sight of a girl hovering in the air.

Violet looked down at the body over Horatio's shoulder.

''Oh,the poor thing! She's so pretty! But then again,it's always the pretty ones Madame kills.''

''Violet?! What happened to you?!''Horatio asked.

The ghost girl shrugged and pointed to a dusty skeleton in the corner.

''I must say,''she moved to the skeleton and dusted the skull,''Even dead,I'm still pretty,''Violet quipped.

She picked up the skull and held it in her hands.

Ryan just stared until he saw another skeleton leaning against Violet's.

''So...who's body is that?''Ryan asked.

''That would be mine.'' There was another voice;this one was male. Another ghost appeared,and this one seemed older than Violet.

''Valdrigue?''Horatio called.

''You've seemed far more distant lately,Horatio...the girl was Malissa Kristoff. It was in fact Madame Báthory. Malissa was a frequent visitor and was studying the collection of family trees...there are more upstairs. Martha actually stopped painting yours down here because there wasn't enough room.''

Horatio examined the body. It seemed that Malissa had been stabbed continuously with sharp objects and her mouth was in no better condition. Needless to say,she was a bloody mess.

''Sixteen. Much too young to die.'' Valdrigue faded away moments later to another part of the house.

''Violet...you still didn't tell me...what happened here? Where is everyone?''Horatio asked quietly.

''You...don't remember...do you?''

Horatio shook his head.

''When you first came here,Madame was still dormant. She had not woken in years. When you arrived,she woke and took an immediate liking to you. We tried to warn you about her,but I guess she had already taken over you,because you didn't listen like you normally would. She had complete control of you. You couldn't think for yourself anymore...and then she expressed her anger...but it was through you. I was always trying to guide you away from her,so she...made you attack me...Needless to say,''Violet looked to the skeleton,''I lost. Valdrigue tried to wake you from the trance,and he suffered the same fate. It was like you had become a wild demon.  


Horatio looked at the skeleton. He didn't remember killing her. But the old knife blade lodged in the wall dared to twinkle in his eyes.

''It wasn't your fault...After Valdrigue died,Madame Báthory managed to break free from you...the rest of us aren't dead...Madame managed to seal their souls away. The family here is still alive,just in a deep sleep. If you could banish Madame from the house,they could wake. You Martha,and Luna were the only ones to escape.''  


''I knew Luna had left,but where is she now?''

''You'll probably find her causing disturbances off the coast of Europe. She really takes after the first Lunar Pirate. She stole one of the Navy's battleships,too,''She looked to Frank,who seemed to have taken interest in the sound of a pirate in the family,''You'll find her painting in the library.''  


The team that had grown quiet stared at Horatio,who began to wander trough the house,starting with the living room.

Frank followed. Horatio found three small children still curled up in front of the long extinguished fire place. Maids were resting where they had fallen at the time of Báthory's fit of rage. Everyone was sleeping. They weren't dead. This didn't make sense.

Frank looked around for the library. He just had to see Horatio's family tree. Even the highest part's of Miami had no clue who the redhead had descended from. And what was the connection between Horatio and this Lunar Pirate? But,considering that so little was known about Horatio's family,he wouldn't be surprised if there were pirates in it.

He walked into the library,and he stopped. The ceiling high shelves had been taken down long before his time to free up an entire wall. And that entire wall that stood from floor to ceiling,20 feet high and 40 feet wide had been covered completely by one family tree,pictures painted and years painted to the corresponding family member.

Apparently,there were several women named Luna in the family,and all but one were deceased. The only living Luna was in fact a cousin to Horatio.

Horatio had never known his grandparents,so the farthest Horatio's family could be traced to was his mother since the family tree had never been written out.

Beneath Luna's picture was a phrase written in Latin.

**_Luna est nobis Domain_ **

''Horatio!''Frank called. The redhead appeared in the doorway.

''What does this mean?''

''Luna est nobis Domain. The moon is our Domain. Luna takes her beliefs very seriously...''

''Why is she referred to as the Lunar Pirate?''

''Last I heard from her,she had in fact stolen a battleship from the Navy,and they weren't about to go and take it back. She took it in the middle of the night while it was on a mission. She didn't kill the crew,though. She turned the boat around and gave them back. It was an unspoken agreement that they let her keep the ship. The whole point behind the Lunar Pirate is that the trouble Luna causes is always during the night with a new moon so no one can see her.''

''I'm almost wondering if I should risk meeting her...if the opportunity arises,that is,''Frank gulped.

''She's got quite the temper.''

''I would think the Navy would be quite eager to get one of their ships back. What did she rename the ship?''

''The Eight Phases,and no,the Navy didn't really want it back. To cross Luna is to sign your death certificate,and Luna's side of the family is royalty. Every Lunar Pirate's goal in life is to die with a stash larger than their predecessor. Luna has a lot of ground to cover. Luna VIII had billions worth in diamonds when she retired. But then again,on her side of the family,Frank,stealing is the family business.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Possessed

_She drifted over him as he stared at the family tree;he was completely unaware. _

_'I wondered when I'd be seeing you again,child.' _

_Her cold hand came to a rest at the side of his neck,and still he payed no notice. She curled her fingers so her nails could dig into his skin. She clawed at the skin leaving thick bloody scratches as she dragged her hands and gouged out the soft flesh. _

_He still didn't noticed. He was too busy talking with his friend now._

_Then she heard the voice._

_''Horatio,your neck!'' _

Horatio shot up from his bed,eyes wide and chest rising and falling rapidly. The clock on the nightstand read 9:33. He was really late for work.

Pupils dilating and focusing as he tried to get a grip on the world around him,he then noticed he wasn't alone. There was someone standing in his room trying to get his attention.

''Dammit H,come on!'' Frank grabbed both of the redhead's shoulders and shook him brutally,trying to drive him out of his apparent day dream.

For several minutes Frank shook him until Horatio's eyes focused as he stared at him.

''...Frank...?...When did you get here...?'' ''I've been here for at least a half hour trying to wake you!''

When the Texan went silent,Horatio pressed a hand against his neck,hoping and praying that it was just a dream. His hand came away,and Frank gulped,but he remained silent.

Horatio's hand looked as though it had been doused in blood. The redhead launched up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

There they were;four thick bloody scratches that despite how deep they were,they had managed to miss his artery,though his pillows wanted to claim otherwise,the white cloth now a deep crimson. It almost looked like a bear had had gotten to him.

There was a giggle in the back of his mind.

_'You remember how this works,Horatio. I know you remember.'_ Her grip on his mind tightened and she triggered his knees to give away._  
_

Just as his knees gave out,Frank caught him before he hit the floor.

_'No! Anything but this! Please!'_

'But_ Horatio,dear child,we had so much fun those many years ago.'_

_'You made me kill Violet!'_

_'She was a pest.'_

Horatio clutched his head in pain,the blood on his hand staining strands of hair to a deeper red. Frank watched him carefully as he held him.

Blue eyes were strangely darkening. Something had passed through them. He saw it. Horatio's eyes turned black as she robbed him of his sight and took control.

Frank was shoved back as Horatio's last instincts kicked in.

''Frank,shoot me...''

''What?!''

''JUST DO IT!''

The Texan hesitantly took his sidearm in hand. He didn't want to do this.

_'Violet said he was like a wild demon...I hope she was just saying that.'  
_

Horatio could feel himself losing to her,and there was nothing he could do.

''FRANK,PLEASE!''

Frank looked away just as he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The gunshot alerted neighbors and startled dogs. Sirens were blaring,both police and ambulance.

The redhead went still as the bullet settled in his side. He coughed up blood,and Frank just stared. There was a loud screech and a black entity appeared as he collapsed to the floor. He couldn't tell what the entity was,only that it was pissed.

It glared at him and snarled. Its host was unconscious. Frank returned the glare. It hovered towards him before it disappeared into thin air.

That was when he heard people storming upstairs. Natalia shoved past him to get to Horatio. She saw the blood spilling from his side and Eric nearly punched Frank.

''What the hell did you do?!''

''He told me to...''Frank answered quietly.

Natalia felt his neck for his pulse. She felt relieved when she found it,though it was barely there.

Her hands found his side where he was bleeding and she pressed her hands there,controlling the rate of blood loss. The paramedics came and lifted Horatio's seemingly lifeless body onto a stretcher. His skin was growing paler by the minute.

''Why did he tell you to shoot him?''Natalia asked Frank quietly.

''Something was wrong...I don't know how to explain it.''

''Just explain as best as you possibly can.''

* * *

Horatio's eyes drifted open and he hissed at the hospital's florescent light bulbs.

''You feeling any better?''he heard someone ask. He turned his head and saw Natalia sitting beside the bed with a concerned expression on her.

Horatio sat up and winced at the wound in his side. ''A little. What happened?''

''Frank said you told him to shoot you. He also mentioned that you were being possessed.''

The redhead sighed and buried his head in his hands. Now he remembered.

''It was Erzsébet...''Horatio stated quietly.

''Well,that aside,when Frank mentioned possession,I started looking for help.''

''And?''

''I found someone,but she's not willing to help unless she gets a home,''Natalia replied.

''A home?''

''Her name is Rain. She has no family history and her parents are both dead. No one knows how they died except her,and she won't share the tale with anyone. No one wants to adopt her because of her gift. She's a spirit walker.''

''Why would she hide so much?''

''Though she's only ten years old,Horatio,I'm sure she has her reasons. She simply said no one would believe her if she explained.''

''Did you have any luck finding her a home?''

Natalia went quiet. ''I like her. I really want to adopt her because I hate seeing children cast out of the world because of their differences...but I haven't filled out the paperwork yet,though I have received it. I'm setting up a room for her. She's kind of cute,too. She almost looks like you.'' Natalia smiled.

Horatio quirked a brow.

''She's a redhead,she's quiet...stubborn on some levels...''

''Hey,I'm not that...bad...ugh...''he started clutching his head.

_'Not again,not now!'_

_'You know I don't give up that easily. It was just as easy to control you when you were still a boy,despite your stubborness.'_

''Horatio,what's wrong?''

''She's at it again...Get me a sedative! Now!'' He thrashed on the bed,and Natalia followed his demands to the letter. To the point that she had several nurses in the room holding him down.

Horatio screeched at the sudden jab of a needle in his arm. Natalia watched his eyes as a pained expression took hold. She could hardly believe that her own boss was possessed by a spirit. His blue eyes had been hazed over and turned black again,and that was what got her.

The blue eyes that were filled with life were gone in those last moments as the sedative took over. He went still and became silent on the bed.

His skin was deathly pale,almost matching the sheets on the bed.

''Oh,Horatio...''Natalia stroked her hand softly through his hair in soothing motions. He turned towards her in his state of forced sleep.

''I hope Rain is willing to help you...''

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_


	4. Rain

''Rain,honey,may I come in?''a woman called.

Rain picked up her head and glared towards the door. She quickly blew out the candles around her room and put them away in one of her book bags.

''Yes,''was the quiet response. The door opened.

''Miss Maya,''Rain greeted with a smile. Maya smiled and hugged her.

''Get your things packed,dear,someone's here for you!''she happily cheered.

''Foster parents?''Rain asked. The very words bitterly rolled off her tongue. The mere thought of someone getting paid to love her disgusted her.

''No,child. This woman's here to take you home for good. She's adopting you.''

Rain seemed to brighten up. Maya smiled softly as Rain began packing her few belongings.

* * *

''I'm sorry she's a little slow. But she is getting her stuff together.''

''Oh,that's alright.''

''You know,Miss Boa Vista,that it'll be a relief for the other children when she leaves,''Maya said sadly.

''And for you?''Natalia asked.

''Well,I will most definitely miss her. She's very special. The other children are scared of her. She has no friends,so when everyone is outside playing,she sits with me on the porch. No one ever wants to play with her. They talk about her behind her back,which is very rude,and when she finds out,strange things happen.''

''What sorts of strange thing?''Natalia asked curiously.

''Well,She basically disappears. There's a cemetery behind the building that has been here for at least fifty years. She'll spend her days playing there. I'll find her in the trees,and with her shoes,she shouldn't be able to climb trees. She refuses food for days,too. She'll sleep in the cemetery with the wolves that infest it until I call her to come in,and at that point,she sleeps on the floor next to her bed,rather than in it. Needless to say,I'm getting concerned about her.''

Natalia was surprised.

''But I hope that a proper home with a mother will break those habits.''

''Does she like nature?''Natalia asked.

''Oh,she loves it!''

''I have a large garden behind my house. Do you think she'll be happy there?''

''I don't see why not,''Maya answered.

* * *

Rain had packed everything she owned. Her room was empty except for her bags. One back was filled with her candles. The other held her clothes;five dresses,three pairs of shoes,her socks,headbands,and necessary undergarments. The third bag held her jewelry,money and books.

Her current clothes were a black dress and black sandals. Around her neck was a necklace with a wolf tooth for a charm.

She stepped into her doorway with her bags.

Taking in a deep breath,she inhaled the new scent in the air. Lilac. This woman liked lilac.

_'I hope she has a garden.'_

Her feet took her from her room to the main hall. The other children were standing in their doorways giggling.

''Good luck,creep. I bet you'll be back in a week.''

Rain's eye twitched.

''I'll bet you'll get lost in the next grave yard you find.''

''You're hopeless.'' ''You'll never make it.'' ''You'll always be alone.''

The insults spilled past their lips like water over a smooth surface. Her temper flared and she whipped around.

''YOU'RE CALLING **ME** HOPELESS?! YOU SHOULD LOOK IN A MIRROR! YOU'LL NEVER BE WORTH ANYTHING IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT PEOPLE!''

_'Easy,Rain. They will learn in time.'_

_'Of course,Convel. I'm sorry.'_

Rain took a deep breath and composed herself. She smiled at the silenced mouths and wide eyes.

''Our time was fun together. But now I bid you good riddance and goodbye.''

She turned and left. Natalia greeted her at the door. ''Come on. Let's get you home.''

Home. She was going home. She never thought the word ''home'' would ever mean anything to her.

''Can I bring Snowshoe? Please? I saved up enough for the vet.''

''That depends. What is Snowshoe?''Natalia questioned.

''He's my pet! I'll show you.'' She stepped outside and set her bags down on the porch.

Her necklace gleamed in the sunlight.

''What's with the wolf tooth?''Natalia whispered to Maya.

''The tooth was part of Snowshoe's mother,''Maya answered,''It's sentimental value to her. Rain was actually found in a wolf den,oddly enough.''

Running out behind the building,Rain stopped in front of the cemetery. Instead of whistling for a dog or calling out a name for cat,she brought her hands to her mouth and howled.

Natalia quirked a brow,and nearly jumped when a solid white wolf pup ran out of the bushes and jumped into her arms. It couldn't have been any older than a month. While it yipped happily at her,she managed to get a leash on him.

''Can I keep him? Please?''

Natalia giggled. She felt like a mother already. ''Is he clean?''

''I let her bring him in and she washes him in the tub. He's free of flees.''

Rain's eyes could make a small puppy bow to her demands.

''Oh alright. We'll bring him to the vet at the end of the week.''

Natalia helped put her bags in the car and soon they were off.

''I'm really sorry,Rain,but I need to stop at the hospital.''

''That's okay.''

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the large building as Natalia entered the building. The hospital was huge.

She ran and caught up with Natalia moments later.

''Miss,you can't have the dog in here. People have allergies.'' Rain glared at the clerk.

''It's a wolf,''Rain spat. Natalia rushed the girl past the clerk to the elevator.

''Where are we going?''Rain asked. I need to check on someone.''

''Would this be the...possessed person?''

Natalia gulped before answering.

''...Horatio... He wasn't doing well yesterday.''

Rain sighed and took a breath as she focused on her environment. Yes,there was something here.

They reached the sixth floor,and Rain followed Natalia to a small secluded hospital room. Natalia opened the door,and she stopped.

Horatio was lying still on the bed. His wrists were restrained to the bed and his hands were stained with fresh blood. Eric and Frank were sitting in the room. Eric's arm was bandaged.

''Did he have another outburst?''Natalia asked.

''Actually,he's had three today,''Frank answered.

Rain approached the sleeping figure. Horatio remained quiet,lost in sleep. She examined him carefully. Tilting his head slightly,she looked over the four large scratches.

_'External physical harm,'_Rain thought to herself.

She noticed Snowshoe growling at Horatio out of the corner of her eye,both from Snowshoe and from something else that had no origin.

_'Spooked animals and distant voices with no source. Not much to go on,'_Rain decided.

''I need to get to his house if I can do anything about this,''Rain whispered to Natalia.

''I'll arrange it. But,can you help him?''

''I should be able to...but it will take time.''

''Thank you.'' She pulled the girl into her arms for a hug,and Rain closed her eyes as she took in the warmth.

_'Such a kind soul...'_she thought.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	5. Golden wrists

The moment he opened his eyes,the whole world darkened.

_'I can't see!'_

He tried to call out to the companions he knew were sitting the room. His voice was caught in his throat.

_'Horatio,dear,why do you even bother to fight this? You know you'll never win.'_

Eric and Frank watched Horatio yank desperately on the restraints. His eyes were black again.

_'Please...just let go of me...'_

Horatio felt cold and lonely,and the fact that he couldn't see wasn't helping.

When the redhead did finally release a cry,it wasn't the usual whiskey smooth voice that Eric and Frank were familiar with. It was a low and guttural growl.

Horatio's body started thrashing on the bed as he was trying so hard to fight Erzsébet off,and all his friends could do was watch as large bloody slashes and scratches appeared all over his body;the blood proceeding to stain the sheets.

''Get Natalia on the phone! Now!''Frank ordered.

Eric dialed the brunette's number so fast he could have sworn the numbers dialed themselves.

As soon as Natalia answered,the words flew out of Eric's mouth.

''You need to get Rain here now! The restraints won't last much longer!''

_''I'll be their in ten minutes!'' _

''Can you try to make it five?''

_''I'll get there when I get there! How bad is he?''_

''Just put Rain on!'' There was a brief pause as Natalia handed the phone to her daughter.

_''What is happening to him,and be specific,''_Rain demanded as she shoved two golden bracelets into a bag and headed to the car.

''Frank and I are the only ones here with him,but he looks like some wild animal is tearing him apart and his eyes are black. Is that enough to go on?''

''Is there any sort of noise coming from him or the room?''

Eric stopped. Ignoring the low snarls coming from Horatio's consciousness trying to fight off a spirit,he listened carefully. There were faint voices in the air.

''Growling from him and whispers that I have no clue where the hell they're coming from.''

''That's more than enough.'' Rain hung up,and everything slowed down as Horatio's wrists tore through the restraints...

* * *

Natalia tried to make it to the hospital in under ten minutes. She really did. But Lady Luck had decided to block her path with traffic,and it took the woman twenty minutes more than she would have liked to get there._  
_

Every minuted that passed and was wasted,Rain would grow more antsy.

She took out the thick golden bracelets and studied them to make sure that every incantation carved into them was correct.

_'I just hope these work,'s_he thought as she took and attached a chain to them. Now they were golden shackles.

* * *

Horatio lashed out at Eric,no longer thinking as his mind was lost to Erzsébet. Sharp claws tore at the bandage on the Cuban's arm and Eric swung his leg,bringing the redhead to the floor.

The familiar sound of a gun being cocked alerted Erzsébet,and she,now in complete control of her host,looked over at Frank.

The barrel of the .45 was aimed at Horatio's chest,ready to end his life if it meant he wouldn't suffer anymore. Erzsébet remembered it,though she tried forcing her host towards Frank.

The Texan was grateful for the few instincts that remained as some hidden part of Horatio forced the spirit aside so he could back away.

Frank and Eric watched carefully as a shadow appeared behind the possessed redhead. They both saw it clearly.

A woman stood behind Horatio,her entire form made up of dark energy,and she had a devilish smile on her face. Her eyes were glowing faintly as Horatio held his position by the window.

''Dammit,Frank,shoot him already! It'll distract her!''

''I shoot Horatio again and I might kill him,''the Texan warned.

''If you don't shoot him,we're both dead!''

* * *

As soon as Natalia had parked the hummer,Rain ran inside and was in the elevator. The air was tense.

_'Just what kind of spirit are you?'_she wondered. The elevator doors opened,and she ran straight for Horatio's room.

She reached the doorway,and just as her foot stepped in,Horatio launched towards Eric,and a deafening gunshot echoed through the halls. Horatio jerked back in shock,clutching his shoulder. The entity was gone as soon as Rain came within three feet of her host.

Eric darted around Rain to help the redhead. Horatio leaned helplessly against Eric as the Cuban slowed the bleeding from his shoulder. Horatio's world was hazed over and blurry as he was carried to the bed.

''These need to be on his wrists,''Rain spoke up suddenly,shoving the shackles into Eric's hands.

''Are these really necessary?''

''Yes,now get them on him before she takes over again.''

Rain relaxed slightly at the sound of the metal locking in place,and she couldn't fight the smile that graced her lips as she heard a screech of defiance.

''What do these even do?''

''The incantations lock the spirit or demon away so they can't take any control of the host.''

''Great! But...how do they come off? I don't see any space for a key.''

''Of course not. There is no key.''

''What?!''

''So long as there's a threat,the cuffs will not come off until the host and spirit are completely separated.''

* * *

Minutes had turned to hours and ticked by slowly. Horatio was sleeping soundly on the bed, shackled hands hidden away by the blankets.

Both Eric and Frank had gone home,Natalia was asleep by the bed,leaving Rain awake and taking notes.

**_ 1. External physical harm_**

**_ 2. Spooked animals_**

**_ 3. Voices/whispers with no origin_**

**_ 4. Black eyes_**

**_ 5. Uncontrollable outbursts_**

''Hmm,''Rain sat down on the bed,''It's a real shame such a kind heart has been taken over,''she said quietly as she examined Horatio.

_'That entity was made of dark energy,'_she thought_,'This will not be an easy task. I've never had to separate a spirit from a person before,though I can cleanse areas...Perhaps I can persuade this spirit to let go of him.'  
_

Horatio stirred from his sleep,catching Rain's attention. He went to sit up,causing the chain on the shackles to jingle a bit.

''What the hell...!'' He picked up his wrists and stared wide-eyed at the golden shackles.

''I'm sorry. But there wasn't anything else I could do,''Rain stated,''The chain is about a foot long,so you'll have some maneuvering.''

''...I didn't hurt anyone,did I?''

''Lieutenant,don't. You weren't thinking on your own. This spirit has gotten quite stronger since she attached herself to you. This isn't your fault,understand?''

Horatio nodded,though he wasn't overly confident.

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_


End file.
